


Ribbons and Steel

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 2018, 404 cis not found, 404 het not found, AU, Anxiety, Appearance, Ballerina, Ballet, Boxing, Dancer, Dancer AU, Disassociation, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Kek Kosey, M/M, Miscommunication, New Years, PWP, Porn With Plot, Scars, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, bodybuilder, bodybuilder au, fuck it, how to tag, kek, maybe a fourway, mlm, new years story, probably a threeway, struggles, syrian bakura, taekwondo, they deserve better, they'll probably all end up together, what even is monogamy, why did I write this, yugioh - Freeform, yugioh au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: "Oh, come on. There is no way that ballet is as hard as bodybuilding."Marik Ishtar is training to be a professional ballet dancer. Kek Kosey works at the local gym. And both are so fiercely competitive that despite their arguments and beliefs, they come back time and time again to prove each other wrong.[MLM] [Trans Ryou] [Ballet/Bodybuilder AU] [Pairings: Eclipse/Bronzeshipping, Thief/Citronshipping, Heartshipping, Angstshipping, Deathshipping, Possibility of them all getting together, or at least a lack of monogamy]





	Ribbons and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, guys! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. So this is an idea I've been tossing around for a while and I decided to go with it! It's a bodybuilder/ballet AU, and I'm very inexperienced with both of these, so if you see anything wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know. Hope you enjoy!

**Ribbons and Steel**  
Chapter One | Dinner?  
Eclipse/Bronzeshipping (Marik x Yami Marik)

**CW:**  Smut, anxiety.

* * *

Kek Kosey worked afternoons in the gym three blocks away from the apartment he shared with his roommate. In the mornings, he took advantage of his free employee membership.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he worked on his chest, back, legs, calves, forearms and abs. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, he favoured his biceps, triceps and shoulders, but he kept working with calves, forearms and abs.

Sunday was his cheat day – his day off. He went to his weekly boxing and Taekwondo classes at twelve and two, and then rested for the end of the day.

His usual dinner consisted of chicken, broccoli, and pasta, but on Sundays, he and his roommate made their way through a large pizza and wine while watching trashy horror films.

"Kek!"

He looked up, setting down the barbell. "Yeah?"

One of the other workers made their way over. "Would you be able to pick up my shift Thursday?"

"I took it last Thursday, Jack." Kek picked up the weight again.

"Yeah, but my mate set me up with this really hot classmate of his." Jack sat across from him, straddling the back of the seat. "C'mon, I know you don't have anything going on in the evenings."

"I have things to do tonight." Kek frowned at him.

"You don't do things," Jack scoffed.

"Yes I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the park."

"What?" A frown creased the other's brow.

Kek shook his head. "Forget about it." He needed to stop referencing shows at the gym. "I can't take your shift this week – I have a date."

"Yeah right." Jack grinned. Kek raised an eyebrow. "Shit, really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I haven't seen you get with anyone since that red-headed asshole." He punched Kek's shoulder. "Good for you! What's he like?"

"Haven't met him," Kek admitted. "My roommate's friend's brother is in town and he set us up."

"Damn." Jack grimaced. "I can ring you with a fake emergency if you want."

Kek rolled his eyes. "Can you stop badgering me? I'm trying to do this."

Jack groaned and leaned back. "Fine. Hey, do you know where that new kid is? He's still scared of me, so he should be up for covering for me."

"Staff room."

"Thanks." Jack hit his shoulder again. "See you later."

Once he finished his crunches, he showered and changed out of his tracksuit. He walked out of the gym only to spot a flurry of white hair rounding the corner.

"Ryou?" He frowned, but a grin spread across his face at the same time. "I thought you had class."

"I did." Ryou smiled, pulling his hair free of the messy bun he had pulled it into. "They moved around the schedule because of some renovations, so now we have a longer lunch."

"And you chose to spend it with me instead of your boyfriend?" Kek hissed. "You chose poorly."

" _How I Met Your Mother?"_  Ryou guessed. Kek grinned and nodded. "Nice."

"I know." Kek roped an arm around his shoulders. "Noodles?"

"It's not cheat day yet." Ryou patted his back. "Come on – we have enough time to go back to the apartment."

"Great." Kek sighed. "Egg whites. Yay."

"Oh shush." Ryou elbowed him and they began walking.

As they turned a corner, Kek crashed into someone.

He opened his mouth to apologise, but the other snapped, "Watch it," before he could.

He caught a flash of golden hair and cold lavender eyes before the man was gone.

"Son of a-"

"Leave him," Ryou sighed, pulling Kek down the path. "How's your workout going?"

"Not bad. Jack's being a dick again." Kek sighed. "How about class?"

"Yuugi finally got the courage to join the hip-hop class." Ryou smiled. "Oh, and someone else joined the actual school – I can't remember his name. Cute though."

"Cute enough to distract you from pining over Yuugi?" Kek smirked.

"Shut up," Ryou whined. "I'm not pining. I'm just-"

"Lovesick?"

"I swear to God, if you don't stop-"

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice." Kek waited for a moment. "But you're like a kicked puppy around him."

"Kek!"

"I'm sorry!" Kek snorted.

"No you're not." Ryou pulled his keys out of his pocket as they reached their block. "Hey, on a totally unrelated matter, is it okay if I invite Yuugi and the new guy over tonight?"

"Your tradition of taking new classmates to dinner?" Kek raised an eyebrow, and Ryou nodded. "Yeah, sure. Does this mean we're moving cheat day up?"

"No, they're also on pretty much the same diet," Ryou reminded him. "Besides, I think the new guy's vegetarian – I really need to remember his name..."

"I'm sure you'll get it." Kek finally released him. "So I'll pick up some tofu or something while you're at class?"

"Please do." Ryou smiled at him. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"I haven't minded before," Kek pointed out. "Why should I mind now?"

* * *

The dinner was somewhat a formality, and somewhat a chance to hit on Ryou. As Marik rang the doorbell, he smoothed out the back of his hair and adjusted his grip on the bottle of wine. It was nice, he supposed, to be invited out to dinner by someone he just met, but it was a pity invitation for the new boy in town and he knew it.

Still, a free dinner was a free dinner. He took a breath and knocked, running over phrases his sister had drilled into him.

Your home looks lovely. The meal is lovely. I love this food – it's one of my favourites; how did you guess? Most contained some form of love.

He forced a smile as the door opened, but instead of a snowy bob and warm eyes, he met wild dirty blond hair that stuck up everywhere and icy grey  _things_  that glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice clicked. The prick he had run into by the gym.

"I was invited for dinner." He almost scowled, but Isis' words rang in his head. Be polite and make a fresh start, away from everything that happened.

He was still waiting on his citizenship. A fight could get that revoked.

"No way." The man's glare deepened. "You're the hot new guy?"

A smirk replaced the desire to scowl. So Ryou had described him as hot? "Naturally."

"I don't see it."

The smirk dropped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir; I had no idea that you were blind. Would you like some help?"

"Fuck you," he snarled.

"Kek?" Ryou called from inside the apartment. "Who is it?"

"No one." Kek tried to close the door, but Marik jammed his foot between it and the frame.

It hurt a lot more than films showed it to. "Ryou?"

The other dancer scurried out, hair loose around his shoulders. "Marik! Come in!"

Marik threw Kek another smirk and moved past him. "Thanks for inviting me tonight."

"Not at all, I'm glad you could come." Ryou waved a hand. "Kek, would you get Marik some wine, or-" Marik held up the bottle in his hand. "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"It's nothing." Marik shook his head.

"I'll get some glasses then." Ryou took the bottle off him and made his way into the kitchen.

Marik turned to Kek, arms folding. "I believe I'm here to stay for dinner."

"Go fuck yourself," Kek scoffed.

Marik ran through Isis' responses in his mind, trying to find a suitable response. When none fit, he went with one of his friend's. "At least my dick is big enough to do so."

Kek's cheeks darkened a little. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your obnoxious little heels."

Marik's eyes widened. "Oh no, I didn't realise you were deaf too."

"Shut up."

Ryou came back in with two glasses of the rich, red wine Marik had brought. "Here you go." He passed one to Marik, and then Kek.

"Thanks." Marik smiled, all malice gone. "Your home is lovely."

Kek gave him an odd look, but Ryou returned the smile with a grin. "Thanks. Kek did most of the work on it though."

"Oh." Marik nodded, glancing over at the other. "I see."

After a moment of silence, Ryou cleared his throat. "I'd better finish dinner – sorry, I'm running a bit behind. Yuugi should be here in a few minutes."

"That's fine. Thanks for inviting me," Marik repeated.

Once again, Ryou waved him off as he backtracked into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Marik took a sip of his wine and looked at Kek. "Floral print? I would have expected that from a ballerina, but not a bodybuilder."

"Shut up."

"Tell me, do your friends know that you have such an affinity towards pink?" Marik reached down, toying with one of the petals on the sakura blossoms resting in the vase on the coffee table.

"Do yours know what a bitch you are?" Kek gripped the stem of his glass in his fist.

"Typically, that's why they're my friends." Marik grinned and took another sip.

"They don't sound like the best company." Kek's eyes narrowed. "In fact they sound like the type to tear your ass apart first chance they get."

"Oh they do." Marik's grin grew. " _Trust_  me."

"That's disgusting." Kek's lip curled into a sneer, and Marik's heart caught up with him.

Japan wasn't Egypt, but it certainly wasn't the friendliest society towards people like him. And if he had to guess, he'd place Kek of Egyptian descent – or definitely of Middle Eastern.

It began beating far too hard, but he merely raised an eyebrow. "Is it? So you're not lusting after your roommate?"

Kek's eyes darkened. "Let's get one thing straight," he growled. "If you go near Ryou, you will die a very painful death."

His heart pounded in his chest, and he drained the end of his wine. "Thanks for having me over!" He called.

Ryou ran out as he strode towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from him." Marik yanked open the door.

Yuugi stood outside, fist raised to knock. Marik pushed by him and hurried towards the stairs. This was a mistake. A huge mistake.

"Marik, wait!" Ryou called after him, but made no move to chase him.

Once he was downstairs, he climbed onto his motorcycle and began to drive. His hair whipped his face, free of his helmet. He had forgotten to pull it on.

No cars or bikes chased him.

He was so  _stupid_. Of course Ryou was straight. He should have guessed. Or assumed.

He braked in front of his house. A car behind beeped at him as he pulled in and took out his phone.

The number he rang picked up after one dial.  _"Marik?"_

"Hey, Bakura. Dinner fell through and I forgot my keys. Can you let me in?"

_"Yeah, sure."_ He heard rustling. He had probably fallen asleep on the couch.  _"Where are you?"_

"Outside."

_"Shit, Marik-"_  The line clicked, but a few moments later, the door swung open to reveal a stocky, shaggy-haired man in nothing but sweatpants.

Marik strode inside. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Bakura closed the door behind them.

Marik considered telling him about Kek, but abandoned the idea. "I panicked and faked an emergency call from Isis."

"Shit." Bakura shook his head. "Do you, uh... Want to talk about it or-?"

Marik shoved him against the wall and pressed their lips together. He had to bend down to reach Bakura's mouth, but he was so accustomed to it that it didn't bother him much anymore.

Bakura groaned, but pulled back. "Are you su-" Marik dropped down and began to suck on his neck. "Shit."

"You were saying?" Marik mumbled around his throat.

"Sh-fuck yes." Bakura hissed as Marik's hands snaked up his shirt to tease his nipples. He arched off the wall, arms winding around Marik's neck.

Marik fumbled for the packet of lube in Bakura's pocket, yanking down his jeans. "Couch?"

Bakura nodded and stumbled towards it. Marik pinned his hands above his head as they reached it, lightly enough that the other could get out of the hold easily enough if he wanted to.

He doused his fingers and crammed two into Bakura's ass, working them in and out until Bakura was moaning and arching off the cushions. He used the end of the lube to coat his cock and slammed into him.

It was rough, fast, and Marik wasn't quite sure that he liked it this time. Bakura shouted at the ceiling, but the only relief Marik got was the quick build at the end when he grunted the other's name before he came.

He wrapped a hand around Bakura and finished him off easily enough, erection not quite gone.

But once they were both sated, that brief contentment was gone.

"I'm going to bed," Marik decided, standing up.

"I'll steal the shower for a bit then." Bakura looked away.

"Sure." Marik nodded. And, as always, they returned to their mundane tasks, refusing to acknowledge what had transpired between them.

* * *

Marik woke at seven fifteen every day, while Bakura slept until after nine, so it was the perfect way to avoid him when he had class.

He downed a cup of coffee and some nuts, but he never really had much of a breakfast. Instead, he jogged to the Domino Ballet School for eight fifteen, changed into his leotard, and began warming up.

Push-ups, sit-ups, pilates, and stretches kept him busy until classes started.

Ryou joined him about ten minutes before class with a sheepish smile. "Morning."

Marik looked up at him, reaching for his toes. "Hey." He paused, and silence filled the gap between them for a minute. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"No, no, no, don't worry about it," Ryou assured him. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." Marik sighed and eased out of the stretch, flexing his foot. "I shouldn't have just left on you like that. I'm sorry. I'm not particularly used to social situations."

"It's fine," Ryou repeated, sitting beside him to stretch. "I completely get that. The first time I met Kek to give him his key, I don't think I could actually speak."

"I don't blame you," Marik muttered. "He's... something."

"Hm?" Ryou looked up. "Oh, no it wasn't his fault. I've got quite bad anxiety. It's gotten better over time, but three years ago it was at its worst, and he had to coax me out of my room with chocolate."

Marik grimaced. "Really?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a good day for me."

"I meant it wasn't his fault."

Ryou frowned and shook his head. "No, not at all. He was actually really good about it." His frown softened. "He's a bit rough at times, but he's fine once you get to know him."

Marik looked away. "Oh."

"I take it..." Ryou tilted his head. "He had something to do with you leaving last night?"

"I just..." Marik shook his head. "It's stupid. I made a joke about one night stands, and he just... Yeah. I'm used to it, so it's fine."

"Used to what?" Ryou's frown returned. "What was the joke?"

"He said something about people tearing my ass apart and..." Marik trailed off and waved his hand. "It was juvenile, but I forgot that sort of thing isn't really accepted here either."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, you thought Kek got mad because you made a gay joke?" Marik nodded, and he snorted. "Sweetie, no. Kek bloody outed himself to several people with gay jokes. No, he's just quite protective over people he knows so if those jokes included one about me, that was probably why he reacted so badly."

Marik hesitated. "Oh." He stared at his shoes. "I crashed into him yesterday at the gym too, so that might be why he was annoyed."

"Maybe," Ryou agreed. "I'll text him and get him to apologise. Whatever the cause, making you feel like that was out of line."

"No, it's fine." Marik stood up as more people began filing into the room, shortly followed by their teacher. "Let's just... forget about it."

It was hard to remember anything for that class. They spent most of the day on grand allegro, and then in the evening moved on to a dance choreographed by their teacher from Swan Lake.

A cliché, but a good one.

Marik toyed with the strap on his bag as he pulled it over his shoulder at the end of the day. "Hey, Ryou?"

"Hm?" The other looked up.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Marik offered. "It's nothing special – just my roommate and I – but I feel bad about yesterday, and-"

"I'd love to!" Ryou's eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

Of course, Bakura threw a small kink in Marik's plans. Not the kind he usually did, but still a kink.

He stared across the table at Ryou, recognition finally flashing in his eyes. "Oh, shit, I recognise you from DnD!"

Ryou's eyes widened. "You're the Thief King!"

Bakura grinned. "Bakura Hedaya, at your service." He bowed.

"No way." Ryou looked at Marik. "You didn't tell me he was your roommate."

"That's because I underestimated how much of a nerd you both are." Marik rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "So, you two know one another?"

Bakura nodded. "Ryou ran one of the most intensive campaigns we've dealt with."

"It wasn't that hard." Ryou toyed with his salad, cheeks turning pink.

"Bull _shit_." Bakura looked at Marik. "Did I tell you what he did?"

"Probably," Marik admitted.

"He brought Odin into the game. Motherfucking Odin. And goaded me into robbing him-"

"I did not!" Ryou's head snapped up. "I just described him as a patron at the tavern! You're the one who decided you needed a new dagger!"

"It was also one of our shortest campaigns," Bakura snickered, taking a bite of his pork.

"Not my fault." Ryou shook his head. "If you hadn't-"

Debates over campaigns continued until Marik began cleaning up, far later than he had planned.

He looked at Ryou as the latter yawned. "If you want, you can crash on our couch," he offered.

"Maybe." Ryou frowned at his phone. "Do either of you have an iPhone four charger?"

They both shook their heads. "Samsung house."

"Damn..." Ryou chewed his tongue. Fuck it. Kek would be fine. "That would be really great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Marik smiled. "I'll get you some blankets."

* * *

After dropping a dumbbell on his foot for the third time, his manager told him to go home, but the apartment was empty and he couldn't handle that right now. He stayed and did his routine a little early, but slower. Much slower. With longer breaks and more struggles than he had dealt with in years.

What if someone had caught Ryou on the way out of class? Or in the bathroom? What if something happened that Kek couldn't save him from?

He hated that possibility, but it was the only one that rang and rang through his mind, over and over again like church bells. He hated those bells.

So when he saw the tight, white bun, Kek abandoned his crunches and ran to the door. "Ryou?" The bun turned. "Ryou!"

Ryou looked up and smiled. "Hey, Kek. Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

Kek shook his head. "Why didn't you come home last night?" He wouldn't have been disturbed – he was working at a third of his usual pace after staying up for nearly thirty hours waiting for Ryou to return.

"Marik invited me over to dinner, and it just got really late, so he let me sleep on his couch," Ryou explained. "I'm sorry – my phone ran out of power, and they didn't have a spare."

"Gods, Ryou..." Kek ran a hand through his hair. "I nearly went to the police. I was going to if you weren't back at the apartment by the time I got home."

Ryou reached over and took his hand. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm fine. See?" He smiled. "I'm a big boy. I can tie my own slippers and everything."

"That's not the issue here and you know it."

"Kek, I'm fine," Ryou sighed. "I took my medication. Nothing happened."

"It's getting darker earlier," Kek pointed out. "I was half debating going looking for you in alleys."

"That could have gotten you killed!"

"I was afraid that's what happened to you!" Kek gripped his hand tightly. "I can't lose you, Ryou. And I don't want you in any unnecessary danger."

Ryou's teeth gritted. "I'm fine." His voice was cold now. "I said I can take care of myself, and I meant it. One night away from the apartment isn't going to be the death of me."

"But-"

"End of discussion." He dropped Kek's hand.

Kek sighed and looked around. "Why are you here anyway?"

Ryou's smile was back. Kek hated when he did that. "The school's going under some renovations, and they're working on our class starting today, so we needed to move. This was the best we could get on such short notice."

The spare room. Kek glanced at it to see a temporary barre through the window with a few students still stretching out to cool off. "Oh."

"Exactly." The voice set him on edge, and he turned to the changing rooms to see Marik walking towards him in a purple tracksuit, signature smirk resting on his face. "So it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of one another."

"Oh," Kek repeated. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. This is going to have pretty short chapters and I don't know how seriously I'll be writing it, but I guess we'll see how it goes. Please review and leave kudos. See you next time!


End file.
